


Be My Lady

by Josie20k



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Future Fic, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: After successfully escorting Lord Eliwood to the Etrurian capital of Aquleia, Rebecca happens to meet Lady Louise. That chance meeting would change Rebecca's life in ways she lost hope in ever seeing.
Relationships: Rebecca/Louise (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Be My Lady

It was four years after the war, and Rebecca was done with love. Lowen snubbed her, claiming they should keep a “professional relationship,” with sweat dripping down his face. She got friendzoned by Wil and Nino. Sain would be easy, but he’s too much of a pig. And who knew where Raven was. She was 19 now, and she considered her hopes of love dead. 

Rebecca slumped in her chair, waiting in one of the many guest rooms in Aquleia, the capital of Etruria. She was tasked to be a bodyguard to Lord Eliwood, along with her other comrades. He had a meeting with someone, and he could only bring one guard into the meeting. 

He chose Marcus. 

It wasn’t a surprise, which Rebecca found a shame, as she had nothing to distract her mind with. No more swooning over cute girls and boys for her; that habit died a long time ago.

The floor, patterned with squares of blue and darker blue, had gotten old to Rebecca. She opted to look at the portraits hung up. They were of various Etrurian nobles, dressed in noble garb. One of them she recognized; Lady Louise of House Reglay. 

As a teenager, Rebecca thought Louise was pretty, but too noble for her. Now as an adult, Rebecca thought Louise was gorgeous... but still out of her league. Four years ago, Louise was a mentor figure to Rebecca, teaching her that being confident in her skills would find her the love she wanted; better than any stereotypical “ladylike,” manners could.

_So much for that..._

Rebecca sighed. It wasn't that she didn’t trust Louise, not at all. But after putting herself out there, and having herself rejected so often, she wondered if the problem was her. 

So it was easier to give up. She called it a phase, buried it in the deepest recesses of her mind, and moved on.

A knock came from the door before it opened, “Hello?”

Rebecca shot up in her chair. _That voice...!_

Who else would walk through that door but Lady Louise herself? Aside from a small wrinkle, she hadn’t changed in the past four years.

“Is that you, Rebecca? You’ve really grown!” Louise smiled.

“L-Lady Louise!” Rebecca jumped up from the chair, “You remember me?”

“Of course I do. There weren’t many other women in the army, and… you left an impression on me.”

“Oh~” Rebecca rubbed the back of her head, blushing a bit.

“What brings you out here, Rebecca? I heard you pledged service to House Pherae.”

“Lord Eliwood was called out here, and I was assigned to guard him.”

“Hm... guarding the heir to Pherae is quite the honor. You should be proud.”

“Aw, shucks, Lady Louise... I don’t know if they put that much thought into it,” Rebecca sat on the couch. “Though, I’ve been making a name for myself in Pherae! There’s been talk of putting me in charge of Pherae’s archers.”

Louise sat down next to Rebecca, “That’s wonderful!”

Rebecca raised a brow, “Now that I think about it, shouldn’t you be in that meeting too, Lady Louise?”

“I hope not. I wasn’t told to, so either I’m not meant to or somebody forgot to give me the message. Either way, lucky me! That just means I can spend time with you.”

Rebecca blinked, “That’s...”

_Did she say what I think she said? Aw... I’m probably lookin’ too deep into it._

“Thank you, Lady Louise.”

Rebecca and Louise spent some time catching up on each other’s lives. The conversation started mainly about Rebecca’s time in the service of Pherae. The conversation quickly took a turn to, what Rebecca thought was, a troublesome topic.

“... I gave birth to a girl, not too long ago,” Louise said. “We named her Clarine.”

Rebecca’s smile faded a little. Of course Louise had children; she was married to Lord Pent after all.

“Good for you,” Rebecca did her best to hide her disappointment, fidgeting with her hands. 

“Speaking of similar matters...” Louise said.

“Hm?” Rebecca raised a brow.

“How’s your love life, Rebecca? You’ve been oddly hesitant, even though I know there’s someone you fancied.”

It took all Rebecca had to keep herself from visibly cringing. _Great, this question..._

“About that...” Rebecca started, pouting with her chin in her palm, “I took your advice to heart, but... he snubbed me. Said we should keep a ‘professional,’ relationship.”

Rebecca opted to not tell Louise about the rejections from the other crushes. _I don’t need to make this more embarrassing than it already is._

“Oh my!” Louise said with a stifled giggle, “Sorry. That can happen sometimes. This may be coming too late, but do know that the rejection most certainly wasn’t because of you.”

_Yeah, maybe not the first time. But what about the other times?_

Louise leaned back slightly, smiling, “Professional relationship, huh? Not like that’s ever stopped them in fairy tales.”

“Tell me about it. But I guess life’s different,” Rebecca said with a forced smirk. “I haven’t been able to find anyone after him. Still single.”

“Are you now~?” Louise said with a flirtatious glint in her eyes. Rebecca was too caught up in her own “failings,” to notice.

“Yup,” Rebecca said with a pout. She briefly considered hitting on Louise, but _there was no way she would have any of it... right?_

“That’s quite the surprise,” Louise said with an amused smile. “Considering your love of romance and your beauty, I would have thought you’d have a whole harem by now!”

And just like that, Rebecca’s face lit up red as she stared, blinking rapidly “L-Lady Louise?! What are you saying?”

Louise chuckled to herself, pressing her fingertips against each other.

Rebecca’s blush faded a little as she said, “I mean, there are some people that I could get with, real easy. But they... ain’t really special to me, and I have half a mind to think I ain't special to most of them.”

“So you have standards, and you’ve upheld them,” Louise said, calming down with the flirty humor. “That’s good. A lot of nobles I know court and marry the easiest ones, and to be fair to them, sometimes they don’t have a choice. I wager that many would envy you.”

“T-that seems a bit much,” Rebecca said. “I doubt they’d envy a country gal like me. They probably got much more money than me.”

“They have money, perhaps. But they don’t have the same choices that you do. I want you to truly realize that fact, you’re strong enough to make any choices you need... even if they include rejecting me or anybody else.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Louise stood up and walked in front of Rebecca. Louise knelt down on one knee as she put her hand to her heart and spoke, “Rebecca, there are many things I cannot promise you. But there is one thing I can promise... and that is that I love you.”

Rebecca stared into Louise’s eyes, processing what was just said. When it hit, Rebecca gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as her face turned even redder than before.

“Wh- wh- wh- wh-“ Rebecca could barely think as she blurted out, “WHAT?!”

“It’s true. Seeing how much you’ve grown... I can’t help but be smitten, my Lady Rebecca,” Louise said.

Rebecca’s eyes were wide, “Wait wait wait wait, um, you’re married to Lord Pent! What about him?”

If she were younger, Rebecca might not have cared about the consequences of being the mistress to a noble’s wife. However, as an adult and a potential commander, she feared such consequences. Though Louise was tempting, Rebecca couldn’t bring herself to reciprocate such feelings; not without asking questions.

“I’ve already discussed with him about matters such as these,” Louise said. “We’ve agreed that should I find someone who’s company I wish to share... that it wouldn’t be adultery. Though he may be my husband and though I may love him, he shall not interfere with our relationship... should one form, of course.”

“It doesn’t matter much what he thinks, does it? What if they find out you’re in love with me, a foreign country girl? You could be ruined, Lady Louise!”

“I’m more than willing to risk that for you,” Louise said. “Though, I’d understand if you weren’t willing to risk it for me...”

“No...” Rebecca blurted out. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

_No! I can’t do this... but oh... I could never have even daydreamed a better situation!_

Louise cocked her head to the right.

“I... I mean...” Rebecca blushed, “If you’re confident we’d be fine together, then...”

Rebecca leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She took Louise’s hands into her own.

“...We could try it,” Rebecca blushed.

The two stood up, still holding each other’s hands, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Hearing that makes me so happy,” Louise said.

Rebecca’s lip trembled as she leaned in to do something she thought she’d never get to do. Louise leaned in, too, and the two kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they're both bi, don't @ me. (or they can be pan if that floats yer boat)
> 
> This is gonna be my last fic for Femslash February. A shame that I couldn't contribute more, but I had a late start on this. It was fun though! I'm looking forward to quadrupling my story count next year!
> 
> Did you like this story? Don't be afraid to comment if so; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
